Help From An Unlikely Aide
by BananaLollypop
Summary: In which Éponine and Grantaire's friendship develops and Enjolras is pleasantly surprised. Part 4 in my 'What if... Enjolnine' series. R&R appreciated muchly!


**AN:** Wow! This was a long one :3 This was another great one to write, so thank you once again for the prompt! It's much more interesting to write using someone else's idea!

Prompt: What if Éponine couldn't dance and the other Amis helped her learn so that she could surprise Enjolras? Enjoy!

* * *

Éponine found herself in quite an awkward situation. The Amis were going dancing in two week's time, which in itself was something that Éponine had never expected to hear. However, she was much more surprised when they extended the invitation to her.

"Come on, 'Ponine, it'll be fun!" Courfeyrac insisted.

"If that's what it's supposed to be, then your idea of 'fun' worries me, Courfeyrac," Enjolras muttered.

"Hush, hush, Apollo," Grantaire smirked, "We all know that you enjoy it as much as the rest of us. And I'm sure you'll much prefer it with your darling Athena alongside you."

"It may have escaped your notice, but Éponine hasn't actually said yes yet," Enjolras pointed out, "And she is well within her rights to say no." He glanced at her, his hand around her waist as they sat in the cafe, silently begging her to decline the offer. They were at what would have previously been one of Les Amis de L'ABC's regular meetings to discuss the revolution. Now, however, it was merely an excuse to socialise.

"You'll love it, 'Ponine!" Courfeyrac said.

"I'm not sure that I will actually..." she said. To the others she seemed slightly awkward, but that was not the case. She was, in fact, embarrassed; she had never been taught how to dance, because she had never needed to learn.

"Please, Éponine," Combeferre begged, "Enjolras normally only joins in for five minutes before standing around at the sidelines watching the rest of us. He needs some motivation!"

"I do not need any motivation!" Enjolras argued.

"French revolution. That is all I am saying." Jehan pitched in. Enjolras glared at him.

"Well..." Éponine looked around at the people around her, all of them waiting eagerly for her answer, silently begging her to say she'll come along, "Oh, fine! I'll come." As soon as the words had left her mouth, she realised her mistake: really, the only way this could possible end was with her making a complete fool of herself. But it was too late to take it back, and so Éponine groaned internally, leaning her head again Enjolras' shoulder, searching for comfort there. She smiled as he leaned his cheek against her head, moving his arm from her waist and taking her hand in his, interlacing their fingers.

"You could have said no," he murmured, his voice barely audible, "I wouldn't have minded."

"And what if a girl had come up to you and asked you to dance with her?" Éponine teased.

"Do you really believe I am so shallow?" he asked, looking a bit incredulous.

"Of course not," Éponine squeezed his hand, "But I'm not willing to risk it."

* * *

Éponine was, therefore, left with a dilemma: she was going dancing when she couldn't dance. It could, and would, only end in disaster.

So she tried to get out of it, making all kinds of excuses:

She said that she was coming down with something, but Joly insisted that, if that were the case, then he'd be more than happy to check her over (as long as it wasn't catching).

She said that she had forgotten about other plans she had made with Cosette on that day. Unluckily for Éponine, Cosette happened to walk in at that very moment and have no idea what Grantaire and Jehan were asking her about.

"Ah, Cosette, we hear that you have plans with Éponine next Saturday? Are you not coming with us to dance the night away with your Marius?" Jehan had asked as Cosette had entered the Cafe Musain.

"Good afternoon to you too, Monsieur Jehan," Cosette replied, smiling amusedly, "Plans with Éponine? Not that I'm aware of..."

"No, no, Cosette, you see, Éponine distinctly said that she had plans with you on Saturday evening-" Grantaire intervened.

"And I just said that I was not aware of these plans, Monsieur Grantaire." Cosette had protested.

When Grantaire and Jehan had turned around, looking confused and waiting for Éponine to explain the curious matter, her seat was vacant, and she was nowhere to be seen.

She had even told her beloved Enjolras that she just didn't want to go, at which he smiled.

"No one is forcing you to join us, Athena," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed, leaning into his embrace.

"I am determined to dance with you, monsieur," she muttered into his chest. Enjolras just chuckled, shaking his head at her unwillingness to let even things she didn't want to do beat her.

This was all very well and good, but it did nothing to solve Éponine's problem. She ended up resorting to desperate measures, not only to save herself from looking a fool, but also to surprise her precious Enjolras.

And so, she asked her desperate measure the very next day to help her out.

"Combeferre," she said quietly, "Can I ask you something?" Enjolras was on the other side of the room talking to Marius about his upcoming wedding. Grantaire was already getting drunk, and the other Amis were struggling to contain their laughter.

Combeferre was, as always, standing on the sidelines, preferring to stay out of the way as Grantaire drunk himself silly; the amount of brawls the drunkard had gotten himself into because of his obsessive drinking was uncountable.

"Of course, Mademoiselle Éponine," he smiled.

"You remember when you asked me to join you when you go dancing on Saturday night?" she asked, already starting to blush.

"I do," he confirmed, "I also remember your reluctance. Would this, by any chance, have something to do with that?"

Éponine blushed even more, "The thing is, I can't actually..." she trailed off, hoping that Combeferre would catch on so that she wouldn't have to say it.

"You can't actually... what?" he prompted. Éponine sighed.

"You see, I can't... I've never learnt to... I... can't dance." She muttered the last two words at a volume barely audible. Combeferre smiled.

"Enjolras' beloved can't dance?!" he exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down!" Éponine scowled, "I've never been taught how to! You know of my parents, you know they're not people to go out _dancing_ whenever they feel like! The only thing they dance around is the law, and that hardly counts!"

Combeferre chuckled, "Well, we can't have out Éponine making a fool of herself now, can we?" he asked, "Meet me here at ten tomorrow; it's always empty. I'll teach you how to dance, or try to at least."

Éponine smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Combeferre!" she smiled at him before walking across the room to stand with Enjolras, considerably happier than she had been for the last week.

* * *

Éponine left the apartment she lived in with Enjolras the next morning, telling said ex-revolutionary that she was going out with Cosette (this time informing Cosette of her plans to avoid any awkward conversations with Grantaire and Jehan).

She reached the cafe at ten o'clock exactly, walking up the stairs to a predictably empty room. Well, empty that is, except for Combeferre and Courfeyrac.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked the latter as he helped Combeferre push the tables and chairs to the side of the room.

"Combeferre told me about your little... issue," Courfeyrac said smirking, "I am a better dancer than he-"

"I take offense to that!" Combeferre argued.

"And so I will most probably be considerably more helpful." Courfeyrac finished, ignoring Combeferre's interruption.

"You'll also laugh at me if and when I go wrong," Éponine stated, "So thanks, but I think I'll let Combeferre be the teacher for now." Courfeyrac shrugged dismissively.

"Suit yourself, mademoiselle," he said, gesturing to Combeferre to begin his lesson.

"Mademoiselle," Combeferre held out his hand to Éponine. She took it and awaited his instructions, "Enjolras only over dances the waltz," he told her, "That's the first thing you need to know. It's his thing, and he's good at it. End of story."

"Understood," Éponine nodded.

"The waltz is danced like so," he said, "Your left hand goes on my right shoulder, and my left goes on your waist. Then we hold hands like so," he rearranged the hold he hand on her hand so that their arms were in the right position, "And voila. Now the dancing part."

Courfeyrac chuckled quietly behind Éponine. She glanced round and glared him into silence. Combeferre nodded gratefully and then continued.

"The waltz is generally a three beat dance. On the first beat, you step back with your right foot, and I step forward with my left," Éponine did as he said. _So far, so good,_ she thought to herself, "And then you step back a bit and to your left with the other foot, and bring your right foot to your left." Éponine completed the move without causing herself of Combeferre any injury; something she had not expected to happen.

"Then, for the next part, we switch; you step forward on your left foot, and then forward and to the right slightly with your right. Then you bring your left foot to your right. After that, you repeat that all over again, but after turning a quarter clockwise. Understand?"

"I think so," Éponine nodded. Combeferre grinned.

"Good," he said, "Now, shall we try it to a beat?" Éponine nodded again, frowning as she remembered what she had to do.

As Combeferre counted from one to three over and over, Éponine moved in the steps reasonably easily, if a bit hesitantly. She was still getting the hang of it after all, so when Combeferre suggested that they went a little faster, she looked at him as if he was joking.

"You're doing fine!" Combeferre insisted, "But Enjolras does _not_ dance this slowly."

"I am a beginner!" Éponine protested, "Surely it isn't wise to push my limits?!"

"Well, you are a beginner," Courfeyrac commented from the sidelines, "We do not yet know your limits, Athena." Éponine glared at him once more, but turned her attention back to the dance as Combeferre sped up.

Éponine had been given the nickname 'Athena' for a reason; beneath her witty humour and headstrong personality, she really was quite wise. And she had been right to think that making her dance any faster than she had been would not end well, which turned out to be quite unfortunate for Combeferre's foot.

"I'm so sorry, 'Ferre!" she said as Combeferre hopped to a chair at the side of the room. Courfeyrac was wetting himself with laughter, not even bothering to offer his friend any sympathy.

"Don't worry, Éponine," Combeferre laughed, for he too found it quite amusing, "It is lucky that you are so petite, mademoiselle. Although, I do believe that that is enough for today."

"Agreed," Éponine said, looking guilty.

"Honestly, Éponine, I'm fine," Combeferre laughed, "And you did well."

"I still cannot dance," she argued, "Not well enough to not make a fool of myself on Saturday, anyway..."

"You can't expect to learn it to perfection in a single day, 'Ponine," Courfeyrac chipped in.

Combeferre raised his eyebrows, "I believe, Courfeyrac, that that is the most helpful and sensible thing you have said since we arrived!"

Éponine smiled slightly, "I suppose not," she shrugged, "Can we meet again tomorrow? Try it again?"

"Try what again?" another voice joined them. They three of them turned around to see Grantaire and Marius climbing the stairs.

"Éponine, I'm sure Cosette said the two of you were going out together today?" Marius frowned. Éponine groaned.

"I suppose that's my cover blown," she grumbled, "I thought you said this place would be empty?!" she accused Combeferre.

"Well, this may shock you to hear, Éponine, but I cannot predict the future," Combeferre said sarcastically.

"I hope you know that this both looks and sounds like your conspiring again us all," Grantaire noted, apparently finding it rather funny.

"It seems that our dear 'Ponine can't dance," Courfeyrac told the two men, as Éponine collapsed into a chair, blushing ashamedly. This Grantaire really did find funny and he burst out laughing.

"Apollo's perfect Athena?!" he chuckled hysterically, "Not able to dance?! Of all the bizarre things..."

"Grantaire, kindly keep your hysterics silent," Éponine begged, "I am embarrassed enough without your mindless chortling!" Grantaire didn't stop laughing, but his laughter did reduce slightly.

"Combeferre and I were teaching her how to dance," Courfeyrac explained, "But 'Ferre's foot came off worse." Even Marius smiled slightly at this.

"Is that why you've been making so many ridiculous excuses as to why you couldn't come dancing with us?" Grantaire asked of Éponine.

"Quite possibly," she said, her voice muffled sure to the fact that her face was in her hands.

"Perhaps I could help?" Marius offered, "Besides, you will have to dance at the wedding, 'Ponine. Even if you had gotten out of it this time, you have to learn."

"I was planning to just stand at the side and watch, actually..." she murmured.

"And I would never have allowed it," Marius insisted, smiling, "So, we are meeting here tomorrow, yes?"

"At ten," Combeferre confirmed, "I shall make a note to line my shoes with something that Éponine can't break through." He continued teasingly. Éponine lifted her head to glare at him, which just made him grin even more.

* * *

A defeated Éponine made her way back home slowly, annoyed at herself for finding the whole dancing business so difficult. She walked in to find Enjolras sitting on the sofa, reading a book about revolution.

"You experienced the revolution first-hand," she told him, smiling slightly, "Why do you feel the need to read about it?"

"It is a topic I enjoy," he said, closing the book and placing it on the floor, "You're home early. I thought we were meeting for lunch?"

"Hmm," Éponine shrugged, "It was a bit boring really. Cosette just spoke of the wedding and all the things she had planned for it." It wasn't technically a lie; she had had that very conversation with Cosette the night before, and she had indeed been rather bored.

She slipped off her boots by the door before walking into the living room area of their apartment. Enjolras patted the seat next to him, and she sat down sideways, bringing her feet up onto the sofa and resting her back on Enjolras' shoulder. He placed his arm around the front of her body, and she cherished the moment; yes, Combeferre was a very good dancer and she had felt safe in his embrace, but nothing would compare to her Apollo.

And that only made her determination to dance with him properly even stronger.

* * *

Over the next few days, Marius, Combeferre and Courfeyrac tried their hardest to help Éponine to learn how to dance to Enjolras' standards. But, after three days, there had been little progress and Éponine was beginning to get frustrated.

"It should not be this hard!" she complained on Thursday morning.

"'Ponine, considering you'd never danced before in your life before Monday morning, I'd say you are doing incredibly well." Combeferre told her. She just sighed angrily.

"Let's try again," Courfeyrac suggested, "With me this time." Much to the disapproval of Éponine and Combeferre, Courfeyrac was the best dancer of the three Amis who had offered to help Éponine. She had managed to go faster with him than she had with either Marius or Combeferre, and she had only stepped on his foot twice. But, apparently, it still wasn't fast enough for her to be able to keep up with Enjolras.

"Why don't you just tell Apollo that you can't dance?!" Grantaire asked her incredulously, "Surely that would save you a lot of time, effort and embarrassment?"

"I want to surprise him!" Éponine explained, "And I _want_ to dance with him. And if I'm doing it, then I'm going to do it right." And so the chaos continued.

Éponine and Grantaire were the last to leave on Thursday morning.

"Athena," Grantaire called her back as she went to follow Marius down the stairs.

"Are you going to laugh at me again?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Come here," he said, holding his hand out to her. She was apprehensive, but approached him. He picked up her hand and placed it on his shoulder, and put his hand on her waist.

"What _are_ you doing?" she questioned.

"You know _how_ to dance, don't you?" he asked.

"I do..." Éponine agreed, "But what-"

"Good," he interrupted her, "Now, let me lead."

"I don't see how this is going to help." Éponine said sceptically.

"You've been focusing on getting the steps right too much," Grantaire told her, "The main aspect of the waltz is that the male leads. So just follow. You know the steps well enough by now. Stop concentrating, and dance."

She frowned doubtfully, but had little time to dwell on it, as Grantaire started dancing, pulling her along with him. Doing as he had told her to, Éponine found that she could move a lot faster now that she had placed her trust in Grantaire to guide her. They got faster and faster until Éponine was slightly dizzy, and when they finally stopped, she was laughing happily.

She threw her arms around Grantaire's neck in a grateful hug, "Thank you, Grantaire!" she squealed, still giggling.

"My pleasure," he said, slightly aghast at her unexpected outburst.

"I won't forget this," she said sincerely, "I owe you."

"Yes, you do," he agreed, laughing. He smiled and rolled his eyes as Éponine dashed down the stairs, a smile on her face. "Women..." he muttered, laughing to himself as he followed Éponine's lead and left the cafe.

* * *

When Saturday night finally arrived, Éponine was both excited and nervous. She wore a blue dress that Cosette had given to her months ago, a particular favourite of hers that she knew Enjolras also loved.

Enjolras looked completely different to his regular self; he wore a black jacket with a grey waistcoat and a pale blue scarf that perfectly complimented his eyes. When Éponine came out of their bedroom, the two of them just stood staring at each other.

"You look..." she stuttered, "Just... wow."

"I could say the same about you, Athena," he said, shaking his head in amazement, "Although I'm starting to think that 'Aphrodite' may be a better nickname..." Éponine giggled quietly. Enjolras held out his arm to her, "Shall we?" she nodded, taking his arm.

They walked the short distance to the large hall around the corner where the dance would take place. Most of the others were already there, waiting outside for everyone else to arrive.

"'Ponine!" Jehan called as the approached, "I see your plans for tonight have been postponed?"

"Yes, thank you, Jehan," Éponine said wearily; no doubt Grantaire or Courfeyrac had told him of the lessons she had been having. Enjolras breathed a laugh next to her and she nudged him playfully with her elbow.

When everyone had arrived, they went in, the place already busy with people dancing in the centre of the room. Others were arranged around tables at the edge, and Grantaire immediately headed in the direction of the bar. The rest of the Amis found a large circular table and sat around it.

Éponine had Enjolras on her left and Cosette on her right, and the group sat chatting for a while. Then Courfeyrac spotted a girl and had disappeared from the table before anyone could say 'Here he goes again'. In pairs or threes, the Amis left the table, approaching random girls who could be married for all they knew. But they didn't seem to care, and neither did the people they were approaching.

They had been in the hall for almost an hour before Enjolras asked her if she wanted to dance.

"Would you care to dance, mademoiselle?" he said, standing up and offering her his hand.

"Why, monsieur, I would indeed." She smiled, letting him help her up.

They literally danced the night away together, Enjolras commenting more than once of Éponine's dancing.

"Where did you learn to dance?" he asked her after a particularly fast piece of music ended and they made their way back towards the table.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she laughed. Enjolras seemed happy enough with that answer, for with Éponine was grateful; goodness knows how he would have reacted had she told him that _Grantaire_ had taught her how to dance.

Before they knew it, the band was packing up and they were on their way home.

"I had a wonderful evening," Éponine told him as they walked down a side street.

"As did I," he smiled, "You know, I was beginning to think that you didn't want to go tonight because you couldn't dance." Éponine didn't react for a second.

"I hope tonight put your mind at rest on that matter, monsieur," she said hastily to cover her pause.

"It did indeed," he said, "You were certainly the best dancing partner that I have ever had."

"And you were mine," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Perhaps you got give some of the Amis a lesson," Enjolras suggested jokily.

"Somehow, I don't think that would work," Éponine laughed. But what she definitely_ wasn't_ going to tell him was that she happened to know from experience. That, after all, would blow her cover entirely.

* * *

**Once again, leave me a prompt if you have one in mind and I'll do my best to write it for you! Drop me a review if you liked this installment, and thank you for reading :)**


End file.
